Un sombre choix
by lele-35
Summary: "Il aurait voulu crier, dire à Arthur qu'il était stupide de lui faire confiance, que c'était sa faute" les sentiments de Merlin face à son choix face aux Disirs. Quand l'espoir semble partir, peut-il revenir? ( Spoiler épisode 5x05)


Il avait été stupide. Stupide de dire à Arthur qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour la magie à Camelot. Stupide d'avoir voulu sacrifier la vie de Mordred parce qu'il avait peur. Stupide. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Lorsqu'Arthur lui avait demandé son avis à propos de l'acceptation de la magie à Camelot, il avait longtemps hésité. Il aurait tellement, _tellement_ voulu dire qu'il devrait l'accepter. Tellement aimer lui dire de changer les choses. Mais la peur l'avait emporté. Une fois encore, si la colère est mauvaise conseillère, la peut l'est-elle aussi.

En colère contre lui-même, il frappa quelque chose. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il s'en voulait tellement. Il avait condamné Arthur, Camelot... il n'y aurait que souffrance selon les Disirs dans leur futur.

Il frappa de nouveau quelque chose, avant d'entendre un toussotement. Il se retourna, surpris, et découvrit Arthur qui le regardait, surpris. Que faisait-il ici ? Ils étaient dans les appartements de Gaïus !

- Sire, le salua-t-il

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Arthur.

Les yeux bleus le regardaient avec inquiétude. Cela le mit encore plus en colère. En colère contre lui, contre Arthur. Pourquoi devait-il toujours lui demander son avis sur tout ? Pourquoi devait-il être ami avec lui ? Pourquoi devait-il être sa destinée ? Ne pouvait-il pas être libre, vivre tranquillement ? Ne pouvait-il pas céder à la haine comme Morgane ? Ce serait tellement plus simple, oh oui. Tellement plus simple que de s'évertuer à le protéger et au final faire le contraire.

Il ressentait de l'amertume devant sa destinée. Il l'avait acceptée depuis longtemps pourtant. Mais cette erreur qui serait sans doute fatale à Camelot de sa part, le mettait en colère.

- Merlin ? demanda prudemment Arthur en s'approchant de lui

- Tout va bien, répondit-il très vite, vous cherchiez quelque chose ?

- Merlin, répéta Arthur cette fois avec un ton d'avertissement

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, vous n'êtes pas obligés de tout savoir !

Arthur le regarda avec un étonnement sincère.

- Je pensais que tu serais heureux de savoir que Mordred était en vie. Apparemment non. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Merlin laissa échapper un rire amer. Heureux de savoir Mordred en vie ?

- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je cherchais Gaïus, répondit-il, et toi pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ?

- Je dois effectuer des corvées pénible, répondit-il

- Prends-moi pour un imbécile, gronda Arthur

Merlin se détourna d'Arthur. Il n'était pas censé tourner le dos à un Roi, à un ami qui ne se souciait que de lui. Mais comment pourrait-il accepter son aide alors qu'il venait de le condamner à souffrir ?

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et voulut se dégager, mais la main le tenait fermement. Il se retourna lentement vers Arthur. Celui-ci l'observait d'un air soucieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Rien du tout. S'il savait la vérité, il le condamnerait sans doute à mort. La magie était toujours proscrite, en plus à cause de lui. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il aurait voulu crier, dire à Arthur qu'il était stupide de lui faire confiance, que c'était sa faute... mais la boule qu'il avait maintenant dans sa gorge l'en empêchait.

Silencieux, Arthur fit alors la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il l'attira dans une étreinte. Une étreinte qui disait tout : _Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es mon ami. Si tu veux en parler je serai là. _

Une simple étreinte amicale. Simple mais qui pourtant signifiait tellement pour lui. Cela suffit à le calmer. A ramener l'espoir. Peut-être que tout irait bien. C'était la sensation qu'il ressentait, là dans les bras d'un ami.

Sentant que ça faisait du bien à Merlin, Arthur resta comme ça une minute, avant de finalement le lâcher. Il lui lança un regard auquel Merlin répondit avant de s'en aller.

Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Non, il ne laisserait pas Camelot périr, encore moins Arthur, son Roi, son ami. Il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour ça.


End file.
